Chibi Rape? Orochimaru?
by Shin-Hana
Summary: Me and a bunch of my friends get teleported to my inaginary world and a few Naruto characters are teleported there too. A bunch of crazy things happen while we're all there. Do we get raped or someone else? What will happen in the end? OOCness and rated M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me and my friends don't own Naruto. So please don't sue.

Shin-Hana: Lots of OOCness in this fic. I'd have to say...this is a crack fic! Yay crack! It's me and a few of my friends in this. And they all chose a name to be called by. I shall give you...a wee little list. And a list of Naruto characters used in this crack fic!

**Naruto Characters:**

Orochimaru (will be called Orochi due to my laziness)

Kakashi

Jiraiya

Sasuke

Kabuto

**My Friends:**

Michael (Soldier Elite)

Andrew (Kage)

Co (Elite Sin)

George (Zanderbell)

Sreeram (Pipe Line (A/N?))

And me! (Shin-Hana)

**Note:** Please don't ask me about the "Elite" thing or the "Pipe Line" thing, because I can't really explain it. I have nothing against anyone being gay or lesbian or bi or Indian people, neither does my friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted. Sasuke was moving items for a teleportation. But he was too slow because he was scared he'd brake a nail.

"Oh dear! Don't yell at him like that! In fact, don't yell at him!" Orochi defended in an overly gay manner.

"But he's too slow! We need to hurry!" Jiraiya complained.

"Fine then .:does some jutsu hand signs:." Orochi sighed.

A big ass snake appeared and hauled everything Sasuke was "suppose" to carry.

"There, everything is done Orochimaru-sama. We can begin now." Kabuto grinned.

The four men plus boy started doing some retarded dance around the items and they were teleported to a place called Shiro He (A/N: My made up world. I pretty much live in my head.) What they really wanted to do there was have a nice little vacation. They couldn't do it in the Naruto world because they were known as the "Lolita rapists"! They just wanted a break from scaring little kids (boys mostly) and raping them. They all just wanted to relax and enjoy themselves. Sadly for them, Orochi's "Michael Jackson-ness" rubbed off on them. So they couldn't help the urge to rape little kids. Namely little boys.

"Hey, if we could teleport here, why don't we teleport a bunch of random children here? Then teleport them back." Sasuke suggested.

_At Carleton Village Public School somewhere on Earth..._

"Blobbie!" Shin-Hana laughed when she poked Kage's tumtum (belly).

"IT'S KAGE! NOT _BLOBBIE_!" Kage roared and chased Shin-Hana in a circle.

"Man, you have such a gay name. _Pipe Line_. Who the hell calls themselves...'_Pipe Line_'?" Elite Sin mocked.

"Shutup! I couldn't think of anything! And I just use it for everything. Sorta." Pipe Line replied fiercely.

"Soldier Elite! Come! Be gay with me!" Zanderbell grinned while running like a retard towards Soldier Elite.

"Gee! .:shivers:. Gahhh! Gooo! No! I'll use my sweat powers!" Soldier Elite warned. (A/N: Doesn't really have "sweat powers" but th toxic breath is 100 true.)

He shook his head like crazy. Then his sweat flew everywhere on Zanderbell. The boy screamed in horror as it burned him a bit. Soldier Elite then blew his "toxic breath" on Zanderbell. Everything around the burned boy either burned or melted. Lucky for Zanderbell, he had gay pride! (A/N: He's not really gay...I think, but he does support gay people.)

.:_Bang_:.

A flash appeared and absorbed the six friends. It was a worp-hole! The six were heading for another dimension/world! In the worp-hole, they were spinning out of control! Elite Sin got quisy and puked on Pipe Line.

"Aww man! You're so disgusting!" Pipe Line cried.

.:_Bang_:.

The six were teleported to Shiro He. Everyone wore something different once they were teleported there. Zanderbell wore a mask like Kakashi's, a black long sleeve shirt, black pants, double belts at his waist to hold his projectile weapons, black warp shoes that wrapped up to his shins, black gloves that could grip onto almost anything and does something..."special", and he had his dirty blond hair brushed forward.

"Sweet!" Zanderbell shouted as he did a "tapping" motion with his hands. Immediately when his hands touched, he vanished into the trees behind him. (A/N: It's the gloves...) "I think I'm a ninja in this..._place_."

"Aha! Now I know why this place seems so familiar! It's this world I created! I've been here with Takai-Tenshi before. And we had a little fun with Sasuke." smiled the Zardior girl (Shin-Hana). (A/N: Read Babysitting Shinobis & Coordinators! One must die! You'll know what I mean.)

"I think I'm an assassin. Along with Elite Sin, Soldier Elite, and Pipe Line!" Kage pointed out.

The three assassins had the same gloves as Zanderbell, except they had really high collared short sleeve shirts, and they all had black cloaks. There were a few differences in their outfits. Elite Sin had a little witch hat on his head (he looks adorable in it!), his shirt was colored red, pants that have a few rips at the bottom were also red, and he uses a really big fuuma shuriken that had triangular blades instead of the thick curved ones!

Kage wore a black bandanna, a white long sleeved shirt under the black high collared one, black pants with bandages that wrap around his ankles (so his pants don't make a flapping sound when the wind blows), and his weapon of choice was two swords that had really long blades.

Pipe Line was wearing a **long** black strip of cloth as a head band, his high collared shirt was like a turtle neck with gold-ish-yellow trim, a black assassin pants (also with gold-ish-yellow trim). So everything he had was black with gold-ish-yellow trim, except for his head band and wrap shoes.

Soldier Elite's clothing was different from his buddies. He wore a long sleeve mesh shirt, dark blue short sleeve top with black trim, dark blue shorts with black trim that end at his shins, two belts (one going from the left shoulder and the other from the right, to form a sort of criss-cross), and his weapon of choice is a staff with a black going down one side of it.

Shin-Hana wore a black pants that were ripped half way up shins, deep green skirt that went up to her thighs, bandages on her arms and legs, and a deep green short sleeves top. She had a sword hoster on her back to hold her sword which could also be used as a staff for a few magic spells. (A/N: The clothing doesn't change between the stories. This one and the Baby sitting one.)

"Wait, how come I don't have a weapon!" Pipe Line yelled with unspeakable fury.

"Well, you got projectiles like Zanderbell...but you're a sin, so that means you use hand-to-hand combat if you don't have a goddamn weapon! Damn, you're dumb." Kage replied back but yelled it in Pipe Line's ear.

(sinassassin)

"Shessh! You don't need to yell!" Pipe Line yelled back.

"Hey! We all have the same type of shoes! Warp shoes! And we all have gloves! Except Shin-Hana doesn't have gloves. Just a lot of bandages. And our warp shoes are all different colors! Cool!" Zanderbell pointed out.

"Wow. You're so late Zanderbell!" Elite Sin sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shin-Hana: That's it for Chpt 1. I'll try to write and type faster and upload more Chpts soon. I'm also uploading Babysitting Shinobis & Coordinators! One must die! Luckily I already finished writing it. So typing it should take no time. I think. But I'm in serious pain right now. Damn these braces to hell! To hell I tell you!

Naruto: Okay now...don't throw a tantrum like Jiraiya now.

Shin-Hana: Okay, okay. But damn these braces to hell!


	2. Arguing caused all of this!

Shin-Hana: So sorry for such a long update. But here is chapter 2. You'll see why the title is Chibi Rape...soon oh-so-very soon. Sadly this chpt is short...so sad...

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chpt 2: Arguing Caused All Of This!**

"Well, you wanna mess with me! .:puffs his chest out:. Common! Bring it shrimpy!" Zanderbell cried.

"Pfft. You're so gay Zanderbell!" Elite Sin shrugged.

"Yeah, well .:pulls Soldier Elite and wrapped an arm around the boy:. , me and Soldier Elite are gay!"

"Wahhh? Not gay! Not gay!" Soldier Elite shouted while running for dear life.

Those two continued to fight like idiots while Kage and Pipe Line fought by yelling at each otehr to shut up.

"Man, you guys fight too much..." Shin-Hana sighed.

Soldier Elite finally got away from Zanderbell and started bugging Shin-Hana.

".:cries:. Mwee hea hea! I wanted to trow condoms!" The perverted boy cried.

"Man! What's wrong with you! I told I'm not putting that in the fanfic! You..you...ECCHI!" Shin-Hana screamed in utter digust.

"Then can I be called Condom-Man?" pouted Soldier Elite.

"Hell no! You're so digusting!"

"Aww, that's not fare!" said boy whined.

After one hour of verbal fighting, they started real fighting.

Zanderbell and Elite Sin began slapping each oteht. Kage pulled out one of his swords and poked Pipe Line. Pipe Line got mad and punched the fat boy (Kage). Soldier Elite just got too pervy that Shin-Hana wacked him across the face with her sword. It was like three cat fights going on at the same time.

_Wherever the rapist Naruto gang is..._

"So, where are the kids we teleported here?" Kakashi asked impatiently while rubbing his hands for the tenth time in ten minutes.

"Oooooo! There they are! They look so hot ans sexy fighting like that!" Sasuke squeled with such delight.

"Do you have the drug and darts, Kabuto?" Orochi smiled to the said ninja.

"Yes master."

"Gimme the damn thing." Jiraiya ordered.

"But if you don't aim it .:bang:." Kabuto tried to explain but Jiraiya shot all the darts with the poison and hit all the children that were teleported here.

.:dragging sounds:.

The five rapists dragged the six kids away gently and tied them up to chairs. One chair for each chld!

"They're so adorable! Mostly the one with the witch hat!" the perverted adults whispered.

"Mwah? Who called me..._adorable_!" Elite Sin awoke with a fright.

"I just love cute little boys!" Kakashi grinned wolfishly.

.:walk:.

.:click:.

"Now you're all mine! Wuppie!" Kakashi cackled.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Elite Sin.

His yell woke all his friends. Then they all yelled in unison. Reason one was because they were about to get raped and reason two, they are all in chibi form!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shin-Hana: So what do you think? R&R please! Question! What do you is gonna happen? I already have it written. So try to guess if you want to, that is!


	3. Don't touch! Don't Rape!

**Chpt 3: Don't touch! Don't Rape!**

"I think this boy is Paki!" Jiraiya mumbled.

"I'm not Paki! I'm Indian! You Hindu!" Pipe Line yelled with a squeaky voice.

"You're so cute when you're mad! And I absolutely love that attitude of yours. It's positively _delicious_!" Jiraiya grinned devilishly.

"Ahh! .:falls on side:. Stupid chair! Untie me now! You pervert!" Pipe Line panicked and ordered while trying to get up.

"Oh come now. I won't hurt you..._that much_." the fifty year old suggested.

Pipe Line silently screamed on the inside.

Each perverted adult had chosen one chibi teen they _planned_ on raping. Kakashi took Elite Sin, Jiraiya got Pipe Line, Sasuke got Zanderbell, Kabuto had Kage, and Orochimaru got Soldier Elite and Shin-Hana.

_To where Sasuke and Zanderbell are_

Zanderbell and Sasuke were fighting about who is the gay-est. Instead of Zanderbell trying to escape Sasuke's raping grasp.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm more woman than you! .:puffs out chest:. C'mon bring on you...man!" Zanderbell provoked Sasuke.

.:unties Zanderbell:.

"Oh yeah? Lets see you try!" Sasuke mocked coldly.

So it was a gay off. Even though Zanderbell isn't gay. The room beside the them was a bit..._disturbing_. Kabuto was acting overly gay with Kage, but hey, that's Kabuto for you.

".:roars:. Get away from me! Wooba Wooga! Don't come near me! I'll...I'll...I'll _eat_ you!" Kage threatened.

"Oh? I'll et you first!" Kabuto said with a dirty look.

"Oh kami-sama!" Kage said before he bounced and broke the chair and got out of the rope.

Kabuto ran towards Kage with his arms open, but when he got to him, Kage used his fat and Kabuto bounced off (A/N: Some how...the same thing happened to me. I walked into him accidentally..). And in the last room, Orochi was busy checking the two chibi teens for any "extra" weapons. He found a sword, projectile weapons, and a strange staff-like thing with a blade.

"Oh my oh my! The one with the spiked up hair and red highlights looks so damn hot! (It's Soldier Elite)" Orochi examined closely. "And the one with the light brownish-red half spiked hair looks like a Lolita doll!"

".:rubs eyes:. Meh? Where am I? It's so cold in here! And what the fuck! Why are my toes wet?" Soldier Elite mumbled.

Orochi had started licking the young chibi boy's toes while stripping the chibi size teen. Soldier Elite started freaking out and kicked his feet and thus, hitting Orochi's jaw and making it snap shut on the older man's tongue.

"Owww! Yous sstupid bratssss!" hissed the snake while holding his freaky long unending tongue.

"Holy crap! .:tries to stand up:. Ahhh! I'm friggin' tied up! And I'm short! Like Elite Sin! Nooo!"

Soldier Elite started to crawl like a worm with Orochi following him. The two caused a ruckest! And surprisingly Shin-Hana was still asleep even thought the drugs wore off, but woke up because of all the _ruckest_.

"Shutup! I'm trying to sleep! .:blinks a bit:. WTF? Trying to sleep?" Shin-Hana questioned herself.

She then noticed she was tied up and screamed in horror! The first thing that crossed her mind after seeing her tied up was,"_Bite the rope for freedom!_" Once she was free, she ran to the door but forgot to turn the door knob, so she hit the door with a loud _thud_ and fell to the floor unconscious...again.

"Whoa, that is one freaky girl. She is...a girl, right?" Orochi mumbled to Soldier Elite.

"Yup. Hey! Don't touch me Michael Jackson! .:also bites rope:. FREEDOM!"

"You heard of Michael Jackson! He's my brother! How's he doing?" Orochi inquired.

"He seems okay, getting in trouble with the law again for molesting more kids. Even though he has his own children and wife." the boy replied calmly.

"I see. That's just like him. .:strokes his hair:. He makes me proud!" Orochi grinned.

"Wait. What the hell am I doing? Having a conversation with _you_! And drinking tea?"

While Soldier Elite started panicking about the tea. Everyone besides said boy, Orochi, and the unconscious Shin-Hana were watching the gay off or were a part of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Gay Off! Part 1

Shin-Hana: I'll say it right now. I'm a lazy bum! I keep putting off about updating Shinobis & Coordinators: One must go! So I plan on typing up the chpts in the near future...maybe after I finish this one.

Disclaimer: Do I always have to write one? You all know I don't own Naruto. Because I don't want to be sued.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Zanderbell verses Sasuke and Kabuto! So far, Zanderbell has a score of three and the two homos had a score of one.

After a long long time of being unconscious, Shin-Hana had finally awoken. She stared at the two idiots bickering at one another. She walked up to the both of them, smacked Soldier Elite upside his head and pulled on Orochi's hair. "Do you idiots hear that?"

.:everyone listens:.

"All I hear is a bunch of people cheering, I think, '_gay off gay off gay off_'!" Orochi replied as he rubbed his head.

"Same here. I don't get it." Soldier Elite added.

.:smack:.

"Owwww! Why'd you do that again? .: rubs the side of his head:."

"Duh! Don't you guys want to find out what's happening? Tsk. Idiots." Shin-Hana sucked her teeth.

"Yeah!" the two idiots replied.

.:smack:.

"OWWWWW!"

The three tried their best to rush there as fast as they can but Orochi and Soldier Elite were fighting on who should go first. Shin-Hana got so pissed that she kicked both of them in the ass and the two tumbled out of the door way.

"Hey, I thought you'd be unconscious for a long time." Orochi mumbled.

"Nahh. I was woken up to you two bickering and the cheers of the gay off."

"I see then. So, Shall we all go?" the snake man insisted and tried to be polite.

"Let's go!" Shin-Hana jumped happily like a child that got something they always wanted.

"Are you okay? You just agreed to go with our captor to the gay off." Soldier Elite questioned.

"Who cares, if he doesn't touch me I'm fine. .Orochi reaches to touch her:. Back off snake boy! Or I'll roast you!"

_In front of some random stage in some random forest_

Kage and Jiraiya were the judges, the gay off was a handicap match with Kakashi and Pipe Line as the referees. Everyone else were the audiences.

"I have a Lolita complex!" Kabuto shouted and pulled Sasuke in for a hot kiss.

"Mmmm," responded the Uchiha.

"Oh! Major come back! What will Zanderbell do? Who will win?" Kakashi announced with so much enthusiasm that it could power a whole city.

" Kage gave them the score of zero, and Jiraiya gave them a score of two. Which brings us to a tie and the final round!" Pipe Line said and used a suspense tone in his voice!

"Why did Kage give them a score of zero?" Soldier Elite asked.

"Because it's a '_gay off_'. Not a '_Complex off_'! But you could still et points for complex come backs. The max a judge could give for a complex come back is two points. A _gay_ come back could get you five points." Orochi explained with and I-know-everything tone.

"How do you know this?" Soldier Elite bug-eyed.

"The broacher of course. Didn't you read yours?"

"Damn! You're so stupid Soldier Elite!" Elite Sin screamed with his trademark What-the-fuck-you're-so-stupid voice.

"Shutup! It's the final round and I want to see this!" Shin-Hana yelled ferociously.

"Lies! There is no way _she_ is a _girl_! She's a demon I tell you! DEMON!" Orochi hollered while shaking Elite Sin.

"Ahhh! The rapist touched me!"

"I did?" Soldier Elite asked and pointed to himself.

"Not you! The '_Michael Jackson_' twin!" Elite Sin shrieked like a banshee.

"Oh! .:smack:. Owie!" Soldier Elite owie-ed when Pipe Line smacked him to shutup.

"Now that things have cooled down. Lets continue!" Kakashi cheered.

"Let's make it more interesting! If you win, we'll send you home. If you lose, you **all** have to serve us while wearing a skimpy French maid outfit. Except fr Shin-Hana because she's a girl and we prefer boys." Orochi smirked.

"Man girls get all the luck. Tsk tsk." Soldier Elite fussed.

Everyone agreed but Shin-Hana and Elite Sin knew something wasn't right but still agreed to it.

"This time, everyone will judge, except for me, Kakashi, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Zanderbell. You either give a thumbs up or thumbs down. On or the other." Pipe Line declared.

"Every contestants is given three come backs and three starters. But since it's a handicap match, Zanderbell will have six of each and use half of each for each of his challenges." Kakashi explained.

"Go! Zanderbell vs. Kabuto!" Pipe Line cheered.

"I have lush makeup at home! So I could look so uke!" Kabuto smiled.

Two out of six thought that was good so far. Kabuto two, Zanderbell zero.

"Yeah, lush makeup to cover up those _man features_, but no uke clothing to cover up your _un-ukey_ body! At least I almost have girly arms! You're just all...**BUFF**!" countered Zanderbell.

"A nice combination of a com back and starter! Very nice!" Pipe Line Chirped.

Five out of Six said that was well planned. Zanderbell five, Kabuto two.

Kabuto just filled up with tears on the inside and he cried his heart out! It was a waterfall! No, a flood of tears! He ran to Orochi and cried in the snake man's arms, "I give! I give! I can be gay on the inside and have a Lolita complex, but exterior is of a strong seme ninja man! I'm really a uke at heart! .:starts sobbing now:. It's so hard to change my looks! Not even genjutsu and plastic surgery will or can help! Wahhhhh! .:sobs:."

"It's okay my little love. I still love you! No crying now, yeah?" soothed Orochi lovingly.

"Oh my god! Gay love! And it's not normal gay love! A snake and a human! It burns!" Kage cried and covered his face.

Elite Sin ran and hid behind Kage while Jiraiya flushed and Soldier Elite's jaw dropped.

"Meh, gay love. Yaoi. Not scary. Just give 'em a room or something." mumbled Shin-Hana and just waved them off and yawned a bit.

"What the fuck! 'Just give them a room or something'? Aren't you freaked out or something!" her friends hollered at her.

"Nah, I'm a yaoi fan girl. And I read a lot of yaoi stuff and write some. So it's not scary to me. Pretty disturbing but mildly cute." Shin-Hana responded casually.

"Uggh," they all said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shin-Hana: Well that's chpt 4. Hope you all enjoyed it. So excuse me for a few days as I go practice my guitar and suffer from the pains. I'll try to update a.s.a.p.


	5. Gay Off! Part 2

Shin-Hana: I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded anything in so long! With all my guitar practice, manga project, and crazy projects my teacher gives me...I haven't had time! Gomen na sai! Gomen na sai! So I'll upload one chpt for this fanfic, chpt 2 of Shinobis & Coordinators, and next month or so my newest fanfic! My first Gravitation fanfic (Has a ton of yaoi for all you yaoi fans!!!)!

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. And I have nothing against gay people. Or bi and what not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay! Back to the gay off! Since Kabuto has forfeited, due to wussi-ness, it's Zanderbell versus Sasuke! Some rules shall now be put into play!" the two referees announced.

"Wooooooooo! Yeah! Go Zanderbell! Wooooo! Burn in hell Sasuke!" cheered Zanderbell's friends.

"Go Sasuke! You can do it! Show 'em who's gay! Yeah!" Sasuke's adult lovers cheered as well.

'_I can do it! So we could all go home! Go me!_' Zanderbell thought!

'_Oh yeah! I think I'll get a reward from my adult lovers if I win! For my lovers!_' Sasuke daydreamed.

"Let's add the twist! Who ever can act the gay-est!" Kakashi announced.

"Start!" Pipe Line ordered!

"I'm so much an uke that I cross dress! Look at me now! .:flashes everyone:. **BOOBS!!!!! **" Sasuke laughed happily.

"Oh fuck man! Put your damn shirt down! And go get yourself a bra!" demanded Shin-Hana as she and everyone covered their eyes. Yup, even Orochi, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and mostly Kabuto as he quivered in fear!

Only Soldier Elite had his eyes open. He blinked then asked everyone, "What are boobs? And what's a bra? Is it a type of food?"

.:smack, punch, wack:.

"You fucking idiot! How can I explain this. Girls have them. And only girls! .:mumbles:. Unless you have man boobs. .:speaks normally again:. And...um...a bra...um...Kabuto, can you explain the rest?" Jiraiya and Kakashi asked in unison.

"Are you fucked up?!? There is no way I'm doing it! How 'bout Orochimaru-sama? Or Sasuke himself? Since he has them." Kabuto freaked out.

Everyone looked at Orochi, his response was, "No." Then they all looked at Sasuke," Fuck man! They're fake .:pulls them off:. ! Why don't you ask her! .:points to Shin-Hana:."

Pressure was building on the girl, she couldn't handle this, she sighed and took in a deep breath.

'_Sometimes, being a girl will kill you. Other times, oh fuck it!_' Shin-Hana thought as she threw a tantrum, "Fuck all of you! I ain't saying anything! Because I can't explain it either! Soldier Elite! If you want to know go read one of Jiraiya's books! Or a porno or something!"

They all cowered in fear. They'd never seen the usually happy, hyper-active, psychopath pissed like this before. "Uh...lets forget about this and continue the gay off. Okay?" Kage begged.

"Okay then, but I think I should just forfeit too. 'Cause I was going to wear a skimpy shirt and have tons of wind blowing." Sasuke laughed innocently while scratching the back of his head.

"Awww hell no! You're twisted!" Elite Sin and Zanderbell roared together.

"What's a..." Shin-Hana cut off Soldier Elite with a threat," You got a wish or goal you want accomplished right now? 'Cause if you don't, say good night. **_FOREVER!!!!!!!_**" and began pounding the boy with punches and kicks.

"You should calm down." Kage tried, but got a death glare for a response.

"You _should _ calm down! He's gonna be you're future husband." Pipe Line stated plainly.

".:turns around with a black aura:. WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?!!! .:pulls out sword:."

"Please don't kill me! I'm too young!" Pipe Line restated.

"Somebody! Restrain that girl! Hurry! I don't want to die yet!" Kakashi pleaded.

_10 minutes later after restraining Shin-Hana_

"Okay, so who's the winner of the gay off? Sasuke or Zanderbell?" everyone asked while Shin-Hana had muffled out the words behind the rope in her mouth.

"Hmm, well since no one gave a score for Zanderbell and no one had given Sasuke a score either. It would have a tie but Sasuke had forfeited for everyone's sake and soul, this means that Zanderbell wins! Now Kabuto, tell them what they've won!!!" Orochi explained and shook his head at Sasuke's failure.

"They've won..._a secret_!!"

"WTF?!"

.:flash:.

The rapists quickly grabbed ropes to tie up all the teens. Non of the teens knew what was going on! Even if the chibi drug wore off and they've all regained their abilities, but they were doomed in the first place. Non of them had any practice using their abilities, beside Shin-Hana, but she was tied up.

.:flash:.

They all noticed that it really dark all of a sudden. Laughter could be heard, "Do you really think we'd let you go free? Home? Well ha! We're still bad guys you know. And we still intend on raping you all. Except for the girl since she's a girl."

"Man, girls get all the luck sometimes," Kage mumbled.

"We thought so! But at least we still have our weapons! Oh no! Our weapons!" the teens yelled.

"We took them for safe measures. Hahahaha!" Kabuto and Kakashi cackled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shin-Hana: That's it for chpt 5. R&R please. The next chpt is the last! And perhaps the longest too! ;)


	6. Rape? Freedom?

Shin-Hana: I'm her to announce the final chpt of this fanfic! (Yay!) I've been too lazy and busy with too many random ideas. Guitar practice is coming along easily, my novel is working out, and my doujinshi are going to kill me. I'm so frigging sorry for not updating as I said I would. Gomen na sai!

Disclaimer: Do I have too? Common really!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh crap!" Soldier Elite swore.

"Shutup! We're trying to think here!" everyone shouted at the boy.

"Hey Elite Sin, did they take your hat too?" Shin-Hana asked after _three_ hours of trying to get the rope out of her mouth.

"Nope, I hid it! It's in my pocket!" the boy smiled.

"How'd it fit? That's impossible!" Kage and Pipe Line shouted and looked stunned.

"Loops holes. I'm the author of this fanfic after all. Now, back to the point. I still have my weapon. I can cut the ropes. Followed by that Elite Sin, your job is to put that hat on and act..._adorable_!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girl planned deviously.

"WTF?!!! Act _cute_??!!! Wait, you still have your sword thingamajiggy?" Elite Sin said.

"Loops holes," the others replied.

"Oh no, I fooled them. I just told them that a girl's gotta have her accessories. Y'know? And Kabuto was like yeah! Now you do guys follow the plan so far?"

"Yup."

"What can we do?" Kage requested hopefully.

"Yes yes. what can you do? Aha! I've got it! Once Elite Sin can lure those sadists here, you can all beat the crap out of them! Just don't get dragged away. If you know what I mean." Shin-Hana laughed bit.

.:everyone around her got chills:.

_A few minutes after untying everyone_

".:innocent child voice:. Ohh old pervy men! Us young boys are getting oh-so-lonely! Come _play_ with us! Mostly Soldier Elite!" Elite Sin said as seductively as he could in a sing song voice.

"Hey!" Soldier Elite disapproved.

.:loud footsteps:.

"You boys are getting lonely? We'll come _play_!" Kakashi sung back

The children got an even colder chill. No matter, they shrugged it off and continued with the plan.

.:bam boom crash:.

One by one the sadistic men were knocked out. The children couldn't stand it no more, each guy they took out, they'd tie them up and strip the men of their clothing and possessions. And they left each of them in their boxers or in Kabuto's case thong, so the perverted men would freeze to death. But that could never happen, because the men were ninjas.

"I've lost all respect for you Kakashi-sensei." Shin-Hana shook her head. "Oh well, who gives a damn."

"Oh yeah! Now non of you perverts can butt sex me!" Soldier Elite cackled stupidly.

.:grab:.

"Oh crap!" Soldier Elite swore, yet again.

Orochimaru had caught Soldier Elite. The snake man had some how escaped. " Thanksss for removing all my clothingsssssss, bessssidesss my boxersss. It'll be much quicker to have, what did you call it? Ah yessss, _buttsssex_!" Orochi hissed as he carried Soldier Elite away.

"Orochi, man, just forget the frigging hissing thing. I know you can speak normally." Pipe Line added.

"Ah well, I thought it'd be a turn on for this boy, you know?"

"WTF?" Kage freaked out.

"Well, see you in a few hours or so. Once I'm done with him, I'll let you all go." Orochi grinned sweetly and pulled Soldier Elite into a room.

"Okay then! Have fun!" Shin-Hana waved.

"We will!" Orochi replied.

"Nooo! I don't want to lose my virginity to a guy! Or do I? Noooo!" pleaded the young teen being dragged off to bed by Orochi.

"Aren't you gonna help save your boyfriend?" Kage pointed curiously.

"First thing, he's not my boyfriend. Second, no. He can save himself. He's a guy after all, right?" Shin-Hana replied flatly with a deadly intent behind every word.

"You're cold, you know that? But you're high too!" Pipe Line added.

"...thanks...I think..."

"Oh my god! Cover your ears! They're doing **_IT!_**" Kage hollered.

"Elite Sin! Cover your ears!" Shin-Hana panicked.

"Hey, I thought you were use to this?" Pipe Line questioned.

"I am! But dude! Hearing your friend do this is scary! Plus I don't like men porn. Just yaoi. Not really live people."

"Hey, wait, what happened to Zanderbell?" Kage asked.

"Oh, he accidentally knocked himself out while we were beating up the pervs." everyone else replied.

"I see."

The teens soon began to hear things that can't be mentioned in this fanfic. Unspeakable things (1)!

"I'm so sorry for Soldier Elite. So sad," Shin-Hana sighed. " Oh well."

_A few hours later_

"Okay children, you can go now. This young lad did a good job at _pleasing_ me. .:does some weird dance:." Orochi grinned sheepishly.

.:poof:.

The children were sent back to Carleton Village P.S.

"Hey, cool! WE still have our weapons!" Zanderbell announced loudly.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" his friends pointed out.

"I woke up when the snake dude was um..._dancing_. He _was_ dancing, right?"

"Sorta." replied the others.

".:cries a puss:. Eee heh heh! I lost my virginity to a snake man! .:cries some more:."

"So, Soldier Elite, did you like having butt sex with Orochimaru?" Elite Sin asked.

"Noo! It hurts!"

"Oh well, you deserved it." Kage bellowed.

.:clink clank:.

"Huh? What are you three doing?" Elite Sin pondered.

"Oh, we're learning how to use out weapons and by letting Zanderbell and Pipe Line throw punches, kicks, and projectile weapons at me! Wee hee! You missed!"

Shin-Hana laughed while dodging a punch and kunai.

"Oh! Oh! I wanna join!" Kage shouted.

"Then why don't we are spar?" Elite Sin suggested.

"Okay, at least it'll help me forget about my virginity lost." Soldier Elite sighed. " But it feels so weird. I mean my ass."

They all had a great time and soon took over their school (Carleton Village P.S.) by threatening to kill a random student. And they lived a happy life, besides Soldier Elite who's still mourning the lost of his virginity to Orochimaru the snake man.

END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shin-Hana: There you are the last chpt. I'll be uploading another fanfic this week. I think...


End file.
